


The Horrible Idea that was the Ad

by midnitestar421



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Jean-Jacques Leroy, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Ass Play, Daddy Beka, Daddy Kink, Dom Otabek Altin, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Free day, JJ is just happy to be here, JJ wants in, Jjbek, M/M, Mouthy Yuri, Naughty Yuri, Oral Sex, Otabek Altin Week, Otabek is Daddy, Otapilroy, Pilroy, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Ad, dick sucking, kitten Yuri, otayuri - Freeform, spice up the bedroom life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnitestar421/pseuds/midnitestar421
Summary: Yuri and Beka are looking to spice things up in the bedroom after five years. Only probelm is that while Yuri is gong ho about the idea of a threesome blog, Otabek is not sure someone is man enough to...um...handle his rather...large equipment and domainant personailty. In the end, Beka gives in and within 24 hours of posted their blog on findathreesome.com (yes its a real thing, look it up), a poetential partner is interested....a potential partner who goes by the user name of JJGirl69.





	1. Not Otabek's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost would like to give a huge shoutout to my girl Kiwi who collabed with me on this fic. This is my first finished attempt at collabing and I gotta say, she is def the Yurio to my Beka. 
> 
> To follow us on tumblr see the notes at the end of the fic. 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading! Its gonna be one hella of a ride this one XD

Otabek wanted to point out, that this was not his idea, but his hands were tied. So instead, he simply sat there on their leopard print bed sheets (Yuri’s really), peering over the blonde’s shoulder as he typed furiously away on his laptop. Yuri was turned so that Otabek couldn’t see the screen. He was not happy with his Kazakh boyfriend at the moment since he didn’t want to help in the first place with the ad. And now the blonde was on a match.com for sex website writing a whole blog instead of an ad. Still….

Otabek brushed Yuri’s long hair out of the way and squinted. “You spelled threesome wrong. The words are together not separate,” he pointed out only for Yuri to swat at him. 

“Tch I fucking know, I was getting to that,” he hissed and went back at it. Otabek sighed and went back to the book he was trying to read for the last half hour. He wasn’t even sure how this all started. One minute him and Yuri were making out pleasantly like they usually did after a practice together up at the rink and the next minute, Yuri brought up the idea of a threesome. 

“Am I not enough? Do I not quench your thirst?” Otabek teased in response to the idea and nipped at Yuri’s neck, still focused on getting on with their make out session . They had just arrived in the apartment only minutes before Yuri had plopped down on their bed to type away, Otabek following him hoping to distract him. 

“Oh please Otabek, don’t be such a boring little baby. I want to try something new, and a threesome sounds perfect,” Yuri scoffed at the man, the blonde’s hard on was growing rather soft seeing that he had to basically lecture Otabek.

Otabek laughed along Yuri’s neck sending vibrations down his skin. “I was only teasing Yura. I would like to think that after two years of being together, you would have known my teasing tone by now,” he cooed before biting at Yuri’s neck, knowing it would distract him. 

It wasn’t that Otabek wasn’t down for trying anything new, or that he was afraid Yuri would leap off to the next guy they would invite to bed. It was the fact that well….Otabek was...well endowed in certain areas of his...erm….body, and it was bad enough that the few who have seen him naked, and hard, went running for the hills. He couldn't help the way he was born. He never thought of it as gift nor a blessing but more of a curse when it always ended with his bedfellow sucking him off like a consolation prize instead of the real deal. 

He was for certain Yuri would have followed right along like the rest, with his lithe body, slender legs and all. But when they first dropped trou in the first month of dating, Yuri just stood there gawking at him. Yuri was about 17 by then, and he’d never even been with anyone other than Otabek, so surely he’d have a small panic attack. But Yuri just grinned and said, “Shit, of course I pick the guy with the monster cock for my first fuck.” 

The first time did take a lot of prepping on Otabek’s part, and Yuri did stop him quite a few times during the initial….. entrance, but determination be damned, the Russian Punk was going to take every single inch of that monster cock. And he was quite successful too, and not long after getting used to it, he rolled on top and rode Otabek like a perfect little pornstar. Yuri was obsessed with Otabek’s dick ever since, always wanting it in some way, shape or form. 

Yuri moaned at the sting of teeth on his neck and felt his withering length find life again, “You always seem serious Beka,” he said or rather he huffed. Otabek’s little blonde was quite determined to keep his composure it seemed.

So Otabek moved down to nip at Yuri’s collarbone, earning him a grunt. “Sorry does that bother you?” he asked, wondering if Yuri would remain the course of the topic change. He was not one to admit so easily when something was bothering him. 

“Shut up Beka, if it bothered me that badly,” Yuri gave a shit eating grin, “I would have told you long ago or just have left you.” Otabek smirked at Yuri’s grin. He knew that grin. Knew Yuri was simply being Yuri and people were either intimidated by that shit eating grin or they gave it right back. Otabek was neither. He didn’t react to Yuri like most did because he knew Yuri better than anyone else at this point and knew that grin was his way of playing nice. Like the back handed compliments he gives. 

“Right like you could leave me so easily,” Otabek mused and rutted against Yuri’s hips, happy to be talking about anything else but this damn threesome Yuri was still attempting to discuss. 

“So wh-” whatever he was about to say was cut off by a long moan, and Otabek thought he was winning. “So who would you want to join us anyways?” 

And there it was again.

Otabek sat bolt right up and away from Yuri, clicking tongue and running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it. You’re the first person not completely terrified by my cock.” He looked at Yuri and raised a brow. “Why? Do you already have someone in mind?” he asked and dreaded the answer, unsure of who Yuri would be comfortable with besides the Kazakh man. 

“Well your cock is rather impressive,” Yuri sang in a low sexy tone, “I don’t know, I don’t like people, remember? You have to pick.”

Otabek rolled his eyes at Yuri’s comment about his cock and sat against the headboard, opening up his book, and grabbing his black rimmed reading glasses on the near nightstand, his first attempt at reading that afternoon. “Who said that I liked people. I just like you,” he replied without looking up but could feel the heat of Yuri’s gaze on him, knowing the conversation was not even close to being done. Oh no it was just getting started. Otabek looked up over his glasses at his boyfriend. “Is this some new fad or something I don’t know about? Something the young kids are doing these days? Having threesomes?” He asked, knowing Yuri hated when he pointed out their age difference. 

“Otabek I’m being serious here!” Yuri scowled disapprovingly, “I don’t care about other people. I care that I want to try a threesome. And if we hate it? Oh well at least we gave it a shot, no?” He added as he took the book from Otabek and straddled his hips in an attempt to steal all of Otabek’s attention. Book reading try one: Failed. This conversation really was not going away.

Otabek sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s lithe waist. It was his favorite part of Yuri. Where he could hold him at night, during the day, in the shower, under his shirt, over his shirt. Where he could suck and nip along and Yuri would be deduced into a puddle of nothing more than mewls and whimpers. He was so sensitive along his waist and by god Otabek couldn’t help himself as his hands slid up Yuri’s shirt. If he wanted Otabek’s attention, he got it. 

“What if I hate it? What if I don’t like the idea of sharing you?” Otabek asked honestly and his fingertips rubbed circles into Yuri’s ribs. What if the third wheel can’t handle me? Can’t handle my need to control in the bedroom? My need to push them down on the mattress and claim them? What if they can’t handle all of me? That was truly what Otabek was saying behind those words. He wasn’t worried about Yuri. No not one bit. He knew he was the one and only for the Russian Punk, the only one that could tame the Ice Tiger into a kitten under his rough, calloused hands with just one touch. 

“Little Beka doesn’t want to share his toys?” Yuri asked in a teasing tone before getting serious. “Beka you wouldn’t be sharing me. No, you’d be controlling two people. Maybe me giving you a nice lap dance; while the other leaving marks on your neck, learning where all your sensitive spot are. Though that won’t be hard since I always leave marks there. And while they are sucking at your neck, I’d work my way down…” Yuri was trying. Trying oh so hard to talk Otabek into everything. As Yuri talked, his hand trailed down, slowly, teasingly, “Down until you’re freed, and I start sucking your monster cock while they play with your balls to get used to the idea of just how big you are.”

Otabek’s hips bucked up slightly at Yuri’s teasing hands. He knew exactly how to warm up the Kazakh man, knew what words pushed what buttons to get Otabek riled up. Yuri could bewitch him so easily it was almost frightening what the older man would do for his lover. “Hmmm, that does sound nice,” he hummed as his hands moved in the opposite direction of Yuri’s, his nails digging into the skin around Yuri’s nipples under his shirt. “But if all the attention is on me, what’s in it for you?” he asked, curious as to why exactly Yuri did want this threesome so badly. 

Yuri smiled and kissed up the front of Otabek’s throat, “Come on Beka you know me. What would make me want to share my boyfriend’s cock? Why would I-of all people on the planet-be willing to share you, and your talents?” Yuri started to swivel his hips, hoping to entice the man into agreeing even further. 

Otabek actually thought about it for a moment, putting his index finger on the end of his chin, his glasses sliding down a little. “Hmmmm, to brag?” He caught Yuri’s cocky grin and rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses back up. “For christ’s sake Yura, there is no shame in your game is there?” he poked at Yuri but deep down he was satisfied with that answer. Yuri wants to show me off. Why would I not be happy with that?

 

Dragging his nails back down Yuris’ sides, he played with the waistband of Yuri’s leggings. “And you’re not in the slightest bit worried that our third bedfellow would try to swoon me away from you? What if they like my cock too much and crave it at all times of the day?” he asked, half joking and half serious. 

 

“Ha!” Yuri laughed out, his grin so wide, Yuri’s teeth showed, though there still was a hint of smugness on his face as he leaned back slightly and gesturing to himself, “And so what if they do? As if you would leave me. Please! You basically stalked me for 5 years before I even knew you existed. Look at me Beka. I can rock a dress when I want, or look like I can kick a douche bag’s ass. I’m successful, and attractive; not to mention that fact that you have a borderline creepy obsession with my hair,” Yuri brought his face close as he grew serious, “You tell me. If the third were to walk up to you begging to fuck them behind my back, or leave me…. What would you do?”

Otabek twirled a piece of that hair he was “creepily obsessed with” and with his other hand, he pressed Yuri’s body against his. Though all his actions were screaming sexual desire, Otabek’s dark eyes softened around the edges as he dropped the piece of hair in favor of Yuri’s soft cheek. 

“I’d tell them to fuck off because there’s only one that has my heart,” he said with such a stoic face, the atmosphere changed around them at the cheesy confession. He knew Yuri hated when he did this too. The angrier he gets, the rougher the sex. 

“N-uh-B-Beka!” Yuri squawked and pulled back on all fours as he stuttered, “You can’t just bluntly say that stuff! Not after I nearly insulted you…. How many times in that rant? For crying out loud can’t you not be cheesy and and and….” Yuri sat up on his knees, his heart pounding frantically. That always irritated Yuri. The Russian Punk could be all confident and cocky, because he’s Yuri fucking Plisetsky, and all it took was Otabek saying one kind or cheesy thing and Yuri was a stuttering mess like a high school Freshman talking to their Senior crush. Yuri was furiously moving his hands around in an attempt to fill in his verbal gaps when he heard Otabek laugh. Yuri stopped and pouted rather childishly at his lover.

God he’s so cute when he’s like this. I’ll have to pull his hair just the way he likes to make up for it. Otabek quieted his laughter down and pulled at Yuri’s moving hands, pulling the helpless, blabbing blond back over him, kissing his fingers innocently. “I’m sorry did you want me to lie?” Otabek asked, being sincere. “Because that’s exactly what I would say. Look Yura, if you want to try a threesome then by all means let’s do it but if they want more, I don’t think I could give more to anyone else but you,” he explained honestly and then added, “Oh and I’m definitely not typing out the ad, you are.” Before Yuri could respond, Otabek’s innocent kisses turned naughty, tongue swirling around Yuri’s fingers before sucking on his index finger, his eyes never straying from Yuri’s. 

“What? You want the threesome too asshole!” Yuri scowled, and grabbed his macbook pro. First he did some googling on where to find a threesome online. After a while of sifting through some pretty pathetic answers, he came across a website called FindaThreesome. It was rather stupid looking and the home page displayed what appeared to be a posed girl on girl action on top of a sleazy looking male, but it would work for a quick fix. And apparently was the number one used website for discreet sinful fun, meaning they were bound to find someone to match their kinks with. 

So he created an account where he called himself KotenokMedved18, a mix of Yuri’s favorite anime, Otabek’s stuffed bear and the year they started dating. Yuri couldn’t make an ad but he started a blog with everything they needed in a third partner. Yuri decided against putting any profile picture because he didn’t want people to know who they were until after a nondisclosure agreement was made. He decided to write this blog himself without his ass of a boyfriend to help, “Third partner wanted,” He read off, “My long time boyfriend and I would like to try a three…. Some,” he slowed his angry typing when he saw that Otabek went back to trying to read again. He had to keep it rather short however.

And now here they were with Otabek attempting to help Yuri who was being the little grumpy cat he was when he didn’t always get his way. When he pointed out the mistake, Yuri’s fingers plunked harshly at the poor keys. 

“See asshole? This is why I need your help with this. I’ll put something wrong without you reading it over and you know it,” Yuri grumbled. He was trying to look angry but there was a hint of a small pout on the blonde’s lips.

Otabek sighed and took his reading glasses off to pinch at the bridge of his nose before putting them back on and resting his chin on Yuri’s shoulder, overlooking what he had so far.

“Asking for a male, at least… 18? Yura, be reasonable. I am almost 25, I cannot bed a child,” he complained. “Please at least 20, I already felt bad getting rough with you when we first started dating. And you’re only 2 years younger than me,” Otabek really did try to to wait, but Yuri was so impatient, that they ended up fucking only a month into their dating life. Not that Otabek was complaining, though Yuri was his only exception. 

“Beka, 16 is the legal age of consent in both of our countries, so why would 18 an issue? They can legally drink with us if we asked. And it’s older than I was when we got together. I don’t see the problem with it,” Yuri grumbled even though he did in fact change the age to 20 to appease his boyfriend.

Otabek simply kissed at Yuri’s shoulder, a silent thank you as his eyes scanned the rest of the blog. “‘My boyfriend has a giant cock, like it’s absolutely humongous, but don’t be scared he knows how to use it. I promise it won’t hurt…. much?’ Jesus, Yura, just write down the exact measurement of it on there will ya,” he tsked, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. This was getting absurd. “Do you see me putting on there, my boyfriend likes to bite and enjoys ass play, and he screams so loud it’ll scratch your ego? Aren’t these topics we should discuss in person with whomever is interested?” 

Otabek didn’t enjoy that his private kinks and his dick size were being posted on the internet. He had just gotten over the fact that Yuri needed to document every single moment of their lives on his Instagram, including what Otabek looked like first thing in the morning, with his hair a mess and drool forming at the corner of his mouth. Now this? “Keep it subtle or daddy will change his mind, Yura,” he warned, his voice low as he sat back up against the headboard, deciding his book was indeed a better alternative than this torment. 

“Fine!” Yuri spat and hit delete so much the key could have broke. Yuri typed furiously again with a determined look on his face, “My boyfriend and I are looking to spice things up even more than we originally do. We are in our 20s, and we would like the third to be the same. Must be open minded about kinks and rules,” he read off but posted it before Otabek could ask for any other annoying changes. Otabek wanted the blog to look like all of the others and now theirs would get no attention. In a frustrated huff, Yuri powered down his laptop and flipped of the light. The angry little blonde curled into himself, determined to ignore Otabek until morning. But still, Yuri muttered, “G’night,” begrudgingly. 

This wasn’t the first time the little feisty kitten tried to go to bed angry at Otabek, brooding and it wouldn't be the last either. But Otabek strongly believed in not going to bed angry at one another so he did what he was always did when they butted heads, and threw the towel in, knowing Yuri was trying to do something nice for him, and curled up around the blond, nibbling lightly on his ear before he kissed at his neck. 

“Good night. I love you,” he whispered and held Yuri tight. At first Otabek caught some resistance and he refused to let go. Yuri never fought his lover’s warmth for too long. Soon enough, Yuri was forming into the bigger body that was wrapped around him, and Otabek mouthed, “Thank you,” against Yuri’s skin before falling asleep. 

The next morning the alarm sounded from Yuri’s phone. His favorite song from his current favorite movie. Rotten To The Core, because really, who wouldn’t love a movie about the next generation of Disney Villians? The couple moaned and groaned, irritated that they had to get up so soon. Before even sitting up, Yuri grabbed his phone to check his social medias, as per usual. His brows rose for a moment in shock before lightly smack Otabek’s large bicep to get his attention.

“Beka look… Someone already commented on the blog.”


	2. So your hotel or mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut the fuck up, are you here to meet someone?” Yuri asked getting straight to the point. He had to know, was JJ the one he and Otabek were meeting? Yuri glanced at his phone and saw the message “Just getting a caramel macchiato.” Otabek was about to say that could be anyone in line right now when suddenly another barista who was making the drinks, slid one at the end of the counter. 
> 
> “Caramel Macchiato for King JJ? King JJ?”
> 
> Otabek groaned and covered his face. He was embarrassed for everyone involved as JJ smirked and stepped backwards up to the counter. “The one and only baby,” he winked at her and she also blushed. Who is this guy?

Otabek was still not quite awake when he thought he heard Yuri speak. 

“Already?” He asked in disbelief, wondering if Yuri just wasn’t looking properly, surely they were not that desirable overnight. Bleary-eyed, he rolled over and snuggled into Yuri’s small chest, squinting at the small bright screen, trying to make out the words. 

“JJGirl69? Are you serious?” he asked, blinking trying to smooth out the crud from his eyes.

“Seriously!? Why did a JJ fan girl have to respond?” Yuri spat in irritation, “They’re going to put it all over that they slept with us. We’d need a confidentiality agreement right away.”

Otabek snorted. “Yura, you are taking this way too seriously. Just message them back and see what they want. I mean it’s not like we put our names on there right?” He hoped to God Yuri did not put their actual names on this ad or his kitten wasn’t getting any sexy time later. 

“Why the hell would I do that?” Yuri asked in irritation, “You are worrying for nothing. I read you my ad already,” he added and sent JJGirl a private message, “You have to agree to never tell anyone. My boyfriend and I are making a name for ourselves,” Yuri hoped the other would understand because him backing out would be annoying at this point.

JJGirl69: I have a name for myself as well. I bet you’ve heard of me! That’s why I use my ex’s account for things like this.

KotenokMedved18: Cool, You better be telling the truth about not be in a fucking relationship or I’ll rip your balls off, or tits or whatever. 

JJGirl69: No, single and ready to mingle baby, especially when I come across an ad like yours. I couldn't help myself. ‘Spice things up’ huh? I’m quite intrigued what do you mean by that.

KotenokMedved18: We have several kinks, Daddy kink is our favorite, pet play, and a few other things. I like to be thrown around by my man, and he REALLY likes doing it.

JJGirl69: lol I can see you are quite the feisty one. Sounds fantastic. I hope your boyfriend is just as interesting as you are. I see you’re from Russia, I will be there next week. Maybe we could make arrangements to meet then? 

KotenokMedved18: Yeah, whatever, that’s fine. We can get a confidentiality agreement together and signed before then so we all are safe cause I don’t want a fucking problem if I decided never to see you again. 

JJGirl69: I can agree to that. So how long have you and your boyfriend been a couple, kitty cat?

KotenokMedved18: He and I have been dating for 5 years. And don’t call me that, it’s weird.

JJGirl69: That’s quite a while, no wonder you both need someone like me ;)

KotenokMedved18: We don’t need you dumbass. We just wanna see what a threesome is like…. Well mostly me.

JJGirl69: Oh? Are you spoiled? You know, one of my friends is dating someone who he spoiled rotten. I think I could handle you well.

KotenokMedved18: Few people can do that. My boyfriend is one. Good luck.

JJGirl69: Thank you for the luck kitty cat. I should get to sleep. I’ll talk to you guys when I wake up for details. Goodnight feisty Russian kitten. 

Then JJGirl69 signed off and Yuri sighed, “That worked out well. I’ll call a lawyer to draw up a contract so we have nothing to worry about. And then all we have to do is have fun,” Yuri set his phone down and turned to lay his head on Otabek’s bare chest to get just a few more moments of cuddles before having to run for practice. Yuri closed his eyes with a content hum as he enjoyed the feeling of the older man’s warmth.

I hope this is what you wanted, Otabek thought to himself as he held his boyfriend, wondering exactly what they had gotten themselves into.

******

The next week Yuri was still grumbling to Otabek about the possible third being a JJ fan. They had spoken a few times to get to know each other and JJGirl69 dropped the name ‘King JJ.’ quite a few times to not be an obsessed, annoying JJ fan. However, Yuri was willing to give it a shot.

‘We don’t know until we meet them right? Then if they are, we can politely turn them down, Yura. Besides, we don’t have to go through this if it's not a good fit,” Otabek explained over and over again. No pun intended. 

They were pulling up to the hole in the wall cafe in downtown St. Petersburg, when Otabek assured Yuri once more. Getting out of the cab, they stepped out onto slicked streets, the rain from earlier leaving behind a gloomy, wet kind of evening. Otabek opened up the cheetah print umbrella and held it over them as they made their was into the cafe, the bell chiming their arrival. It was busy for a Thursday evening, city folk just trying to find a warm dry spot to sip on their hot coffees in their hands.

Otabek shook the umbrella and buttoned it up before he led Yuri to a corner booth, crowding one side of the booth that was too small for both of them. 

“He’s late,” Yuri hissed and clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“Well he was traveling into town this morning so give him a break,” Otabek replied and put his leather gloved hand around Yuri’s shoulder, his leather jacket moving as he did so. “Are you cold? You can wear my scarf if you want?” he asked and motioned towards his gray scarf wrapped snug around his neck.

Yuri smiled at Otabek lovingly, “You are far too perfect to be all mine, Otab-” the bell chimed again and Yuri looked up and saw a familiar undercut, that was similar to Beka’s, with sunglasses on. When the glasses came off, Yuri’s suspicion was confirmed as JJ Leroy shook his damp hair about and adjusted his red leather jacket and unzipping it slowly. 

“What the fuck is he doing here,” Yuri scowled and Otabek finally glanced up after undoing his scarf and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I mean preliminary rounds for the new season is here in St. Petersburg so I’m not surprised,” he replied like it was no big deal. 

“Yeah I guess,” Yuri stated though he scowled still the same. Until he got a better look at JJ’s shirt and gasped. “No. No, Beka, he’s wearing the King JJ shirt JJGirl69 was supposed to wear! No way that’s a fucking coincidence,” Yuri spat, staring at JJ with dagger eyes. JJ had yet to notice them though as he looked up at the menu, ordering, the barista blushing at the sight of him. 

“Yura, I don’t know why you are so surprised. It’s JJ. I’m shocked he doesn’t have a tattoo of himself on his back...yet,” Otabek replied and looked down at Yuri’s phone. “Besides, isn’t the person supposed to message you when they get here?” Otabek peered over at Yuri’s phone which suddenly came to life with a message. He glanced over at JJ who was on his phone scrolling before he shoved it in the back of his very tight dark jeans, looking about the cafe and then their eyes met. Shit. 

JJ gave them a wolfish grin before making his order and paying for it and then sauntered over to their booth, not even the least embarrassed that he was wearing a shirt with his own name on it. “Beks! Yuri! If it isn’t my favorite couple of all time! How are ya guys?” JJ was all smiles, and twinkles in his eyes that Otabek always felt so dull compared to his over the top personality and clothes. 

“Shut the fuck up, are you here to meet someone?” Yuri asked getting straight to the point. He had to know, was JJ the one he and Otabek were meeting? Yuri glanced at his phone and saw the message “Just getting a caramel macchiato.” Otabek was about to say that could be anyone in line right now when suddenly another barista who was making the drinks, slid one at the end of the counter. 

“Caramel Macchiato for King JJ? King JJ?”

Otabek groaned and covered his face. He was embarrassed for everyone involved as JJ smirked and stepped backwards up to the counter. “The one and only baby,” he winked at her and she also blushed. Who is this guy?

JJ’s black cowboy boots clanked onto the wooden floor underneath them, his grin as bright as ever, like a cat who caught the damn canary as he slid into the booth across from the jaw dropped couple. “So….” he sipped his coffee, his blue eyes on them, “pet play? Who’s the lucky one that gets to hold the leash?”

“Shut up!” Yuri sneered and and went to stand. He rested a hand on the table and leaned over JJ. “There is no fucking way in hell that I would do this with someone as annoying and conceited as you JJ and I’m sure Otabek will agree with me on that,” Yuri looked over to his boyfriend to confirm.

JJ rolled his eyes. “Jeez who knew that the great Yuri Plisetsky has his brooding dark horse of a boyfriend to do all his talking for him.”

Otabek sighed. This was going to be a long night if they kept this up but before he could say anything on...well...anything, JJ piped back up. 

 

“Besides when was the last time you have actually turned down something so...fresh like me, hmmm? I mean, I’m still willing to pin you down to a mattress and watch you squirm but…” he rested his head on his hands, his elbows on the table. “Are you, kitten?” His eyes were dancing with amusement and Otabek knew he wouldn’t get a word in for the rest of the evening. 

“And that’s my cue to grab us coffees,” he grunted and got out of the booth, taking his jacket off, revealing his black v-neck, knowing it was gonna be awhile before they leave. Shoot, he was even thinking about warning the owner when Yuri would start yelling. His steel toe boots thumped on the wooden floors, feeling the weight of Yuri’s glare as he bore holes into Otabek’s back. 

Let him be mad. The madder he gets, the rougher the sex. 

Yuri glared daggers, guns and a few tanks at his boyfriend for not helping him. Though his demeanor shifted when he saw the way Otabek’s ass looked in those tight jeans and boots. Yuri shook his head remembering that he was in need of his bitch face and turned back to JJ, “No, I am not. I don’t want you anywhere near me, naked or clothed,” he said harshly while folding his arms and mumbling, “He better get me some great coffee for leaving me with you.”

JJ laughed, throwing his head back like he had just heard the best joke of his life. “My oh my kitten, am I really all that displeasing to look at it?” He arched a thick eyebrow at the other. “I mean, me and Otabek do share a lot of great physical qualities, from the waist up and most likely from the waist down,” he winked. 

“Oh I highly doubt that with your Canadian circumcised cock,” Yuri hissed, “And Beka is far better looking. Just because you have similar haircuts, and hair colors,” he paused for effect, like the huge drama queen that he was before saying, “Means nothing.”

Otabek came back just in time and slid a coffee over to Yuri before sitting down with his own. “A soy half non-fat latte just like you like it,” he announced before taking a sip of his. 

Yuri stared at the cup for a moment before looking at Otabek, “And the espresso?” He asked with the slightest attitude, likely because of who was sitting across from him.

“Taste it,” Otabek simply said and JJ watched as Yuri took a sip and then grinned before relaxing just slightly, “Perfect,” is all he said while focusing only on the warm cup for the moment. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was getting cold.

“Wow, does Beks always feed into all your whims like this?” JJ poked at the bee’s nest once more and Otabek eyed him with a silent warning in his dark orbs. 

“Jean, are you just here to stir trouble? Because if that’s the case…”

JJ waved his hands dismissively. “No, I mean I am here looking for trouble but the fun kind. But since Yuri won’t budge, tell me Beks, how did you tame this one to get underneath you so easily?”

Yuri was so shocked by the question he gagged and coffee gushed past his plump lips as he stared at JJ. “Excuse me?” he spat, angered by the question. 

JJ leaned back and relaxed his arm up on top of the red booth seat, looking smug. “I asked how did Beks manage to tame you into bed with him? I mean, you guys do fuck right? It’s why I’m here. To spice up the ol’ bedroom life? So how did you do it?” His eyes were directed at Otabek who finally gave in. 

“I showed him my cock,” was all he said, not daring to look at any one as he drank from his cup, eyes closed, knowing that they were both probably staring at him with their jaws dropped. Good. The madder he gets…

Yuri turned and made the attempt to boot Otabek off of the seat in anger, “Beka! You can’t say that shit!!” Yuri yelled with a face red with embarrassment. People around them turned their heads to see what all the commotion was about while Yuri continued to try and move Beka, though not by much; and instead turned himself away from the older man with an angry looking pout as he folded his arms and mumbled under his breath, “You had me before that, you liar.”

Otabek allowed a small smirk to play on his lips. He quite enjoyed when Yura was like this. So open and vulnerable and ripe for the taking. Otabek’s taking that is. 

JJ snorted. He also was enjoying the flustered Yuri, a side of Yuri he didn’t get to witness quite so often. He could see the love the blonde had for the Kazakh man and he knew he could never get in the way of that. But if he could have both men in another way, a more desirable way, than he would be happy with that. 

“So I’m guessing Beks here has not just a big heart but quite the dick too to keep you coming back. I’ll tell ya what, if you think you can find a more suitable bed mate for your little experimental threesome than by all means, I’ll take my coffee and be on my merry way but…” he spreaded his long fingers out onto the wood table. “If you can’t like I don’t think you can, then say the word and I’m all yours for the night, ready to please and tease you like I know you like it Yuri. Shit I’ll even think about letting Beks here put it in my ass if that means I can put it in yours. So whaddya say, Yuri~? Up for the challenge?” He knew Yuri was not one to back down from a challenge and was using that knowledge to his advantage. 

Otabek knew this as well. He wasn’t born yesterday. He knew exactly the game that JJ was playing but he also knew that JJ was right. Sure, they could let him go and look for another, who maybe wouldn't be as obnoxious, and loud and so full of themselves. Yet those same annoying qualities about JJ also made him the perfect bedfellow since there wouldn't be any wasting of time trying to coax another out of their shell. JJ was revving to go and nobody had even taken their clothes off yet. 

Otabek looked over at his flustered, beautiful boyfriend, silently hoping the same thoughts were going through his own head since they usually shared the same ideas. 

“Yuri, I think he’s right…”

Yuri stood, slamming his hands down on the table, his eyes narrow as he glared at JJ and leaned in to say, “Bring it asshole,” before looking to Otabek and demanding, “Move.”

Otabek moved without another thought, wondering what his boyfriend was up to. JJ stood as well, and held out his hand to shake on it. “Great, when should I prep myself then? Tonight, tomorrow night? Afternoon?”

“Now,” Yuri practically growled, crossing his arms, an angry look in his face, though someone who knows him well enough could see the slightest of pouts, “I’m not giving you a chance of backing out of the challenge you made up,” 

JJ grinned and bowed, pointing to the door motioning an ‘after you’. Yuri rolled his eyes and stomp off, his feet hitting hard on the floor, swaying his hips a little extra, mostly for Otabek, but JJ should get a sneak peek too, right? At the door he turned to the two older men that were clearly in a trance from Yuri’s strut and he gave them a cocky grin, “Well come on. I’m not fucking waiting all damn night.”

That was Otabek’s cue to call back up a Lyft, one already circling around the cafe. A silver sedan pulled up and JJ opened up the door for the other two, watching as they slid in with Yuri in the middle. JJ shut the door and put his arm up over the seat behind Yuri, a cocky grin of his own on his face. 

“So your place or my hotel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you saw that coming ;) stay tuned for the filth next chapter!


	3. So Lathered up? Or Bounded? And....Daddy Beka?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now I present to you the smut and closing of this story. Thank you for reading and for the love <3

“So? How do you guys want me? Naked? Lathered up in oil? Bounded? Hm? I know the possibilities are endless with you two so please think on it.”

JJ was impossible and already on Yuri’s nerves, and they had only been in the apartment long enough for everyone to take off their shoes, and head to the bedroom, where JJ began his antics, sprawled out on their leopard print bed sheets, smirking up at them like a damn cheshire cat. 

“Holy shit do you ever stop talking?” Yuri yelled and chucked one of their pillows at the man, hoping that would get the point across. He sat on the bed and started to remove his socks and then paused. “Wait what about the girlfriend fiance person?” He asked, just realizing neither he nor Otabek asked about that other than when they were online. 

JJ shrugged. “What about her? She’s no longer a part of my life. She was really only after my successes and when I didn’t place this past year at the Grand Prix, I caught her in bed with an up and coming actor who also happened to be in town. So,” he spread himself out further on their bed. “Here I am, boys. Now come on let’s not talk about exes, it only ruins the mood, kitten.”

Yuri snorted, “I just didn’t want a scandal to happen,” he said and then addressed Beka, “Do you want my hair up or down for this?” he asked Otabek though he was already taking the hair tie from his wrist and tying it around his waist length blonde locks. Yuri didn’t act like a bottom in public but as soon has he was about to bottom for Beka, it was like a switch was flipped, and commonly this was the question to show Otabek his kitten was ready to bend to his will.

Otabek stood behind Yuri, and immediately yank that same hair tie out Yuri’s hair. “Hair stays down,” he commanded, his voice low and smooth across Yuri’s ear, like it was dipped in honey. Yuri gasped, but not at the roughness his boyfriend showed, but the feeling of Otabek’s breath hitting his ear, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling. Otabek’s large, calloused hands slid down Yuri’s slender bare arms, the unconscious shiver of Yuri’s skin in response not unnoticed by his dilated chocolate brown eyes. He was already in character, his face behind a solemn mask, ready to play daddy and to bend Yuri at his will. 

“Yes…. daddy,” Yuri said, putting his usual emphasis on the A. He looked up at the older man, plump lips slightly parted, and waited. Waited for daddy to grant his kitten permission to strip. 

JJ rubbed at his tightening pants at the unfolding scene in front of him. His eyes gleamed at the sight of simply Yuri’s naked arms as Otabek grazed his fingernails up and down them repeatedly until Otabek met his gaze and then looked back at Yuri. “Let’s give our guest a show, what do you say kitten?” he asked in that incredibly sultry voice. Yuri nodding rapidly like a damn bobble head as Otabek ripped apart the black fishnet shirt that he couldn't fathom why Yuri wore, and before he could get the the under tank top Yuri, started to angrily ramble. 

 

“You fucking asshole you know I loved that shirt, why the fucking hell would you choose to rip tha-” Yuri yelped at the sudden and harsh pinch of his jaw as Otabek roughly squeezed at his cheeks. Yuri’s lips looked similar to a fish face as he was forced to be silent by his lover’s hand, something he secretly got off to. 

After a minute or so, Otabek released Yuri’s jaw and continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, his hands now busy with Yuri’s black belt, his focus on the other man on the bed who was in such a trance by the whole thing, Otabek’s cock was twitching with interest. He slid the belt off, discarding to the side before his hands were back at it, running up the smooth bumps of Yuri’s ribs, under his tank top and down his sensitive nipples. “Arms up,” he ordered and turned Yuri around so that he was now facing his lover. 

Yuri’s arms shot up in an instant, “Yes daddy,” he obliged, clearly back in the correct mindset needed for what was to follow. He felt watched from behind and smirked. Yuri liked to have an audience. And he was going to be the shining star of this peep show.

JJ’s hand was now rooting around in his pants as Otabek tugged off the tank top (finally) and JJ could see just how much the blond Russian had grown. His back muscles were defined under the smooth expansion of his pale skin, his waist dipped in perfectly and when JJ’s gaze went lowered, he gasped in surprise at the two diamond studs that adore Yuri’s back dimples, just above the dip of his ass.

“Someone’s getting bold,” he cooed. 

Yuri’s head turned to look at JJ, but his eyes were glued to something else. The blond followed the gaze as best he could before he realized what JJ meant, and he smirked, “Wait until you see the Otabek autographed along my hipbone himself,” he sassed.

With a stern hand, Otabek brought Yuri’s attention back on him. “Eyes on Daddy until I’m done,”  
He stated firmly, palming the front of Yuri’s growing bulge before his hands went around his slender waist and slipped inside of Yuri’s pants, roaming those meaty globes Otabek loved so much. Once he was satisfied, he slid the pants and underwear down just under Yuri’s cheeks, revealing his perfectly sculpted butt and kept them there. He peered down over Yuri’s neck for a better look, grabbing and pulling apart his asscheeks, giving JJ quite the show of what lied in between them.

 

“Fuck his ass is perfect, Beks. How did I get so lucky?” JJ wolfishly grinned, tugging his cock finally out of his pants, and pulling at the cut head of it. Otabek had to give it to him. His dick was actually nice looking, long and lean just like his body but still the Kazakh knew without even having to compare, that his own cock was thicker, darker with a uncut head that made Yuri scream in pleasure when he rammed his prostate.

Keeping that satisfying thought to himself, he sucked along Yuri’s neck, tempting the blonde to moan as he hefted his cheeks some more. The blond lulled his head back as if his hair magically grew heavier, barring his neck for Otabek to abuse. He squirmed around in an attempt to get the rest of his clothing off of his legs., frustrated that he had no control and hating He hated how much he loved being controlled all at once. 

 

But when Yuri squirmed, Otabek brought his hand down hard and quick against the flesh of his ass and whirled him around to face the dick stroking JJ, who was smirking and watching with lust hazed eyes as Otabek’s hands clawed at the self-made tattoo Otabek gave Yuri for his birthday last year. He nipped on Yuri’s neck just the way he knew the blonde liked it, hard and sharp before he pushed Yuri face first onto the bed. 

“Well I never thought I would say this but knowing Otabek’s name is engraved on your hip is kind of hot, maybe on that other hip we could make room for King J-”

“Go to fucking hell JJ. If you even think of finishing that Goddamn sentence I will bite your dick off,” Yuri spat, his nose scrunched up in disgust. The small blonde then yelped in shock when he felt the sting from another spank from his boyfriend, “You expect me to be nice to this fucking douche!?” He asked momentarily forgetting his place in the bedroom.

Otabek shoved Yuri’s head down into the mattress and smacked his ass harshly once more. “Stay down and assume the position, like the good little kitten I know you are and while you're at it, suck our guest’s cock for speaking out of turn.” From an outsider’s perspective it may have seem as if Otabek had gone too far, but Otabek knew his kitten like no other, knew his Yura liked to be spanked, thrown, controlled and fucked hard. This was the side of Yura only he could see and now that they had a guest, Yuri needed to be behave or Otabek would deprive him. 

“Yes daddy,” Yuri replied in a clipped voice and maneuvered himself around until he was on his hands and knees. Then he slowly crawled to JJ, trying his damnest not to make Beka angry again. “Move your hand, daddy says I have to suck you off,” Yuri bit the inside of his lip so he didn’t say more than that or he would sound too rude. 

JJ move his hand slowly away from his hard on and the blonde slowly licked up the underside of the Canadian’s length, base to tip, and JJ’s breath hitched. Motivated by that, Yuri swirled his tongue around the head next, earning a small gasp. Grinning, he then licked up JJ’s hard cock at every angle to make it nice and slippery before locking his lips around the circumcised dick, just under the head, and sucked. 

Feeling Otabek’s eyes on him, Yuri took more into his mouth. More, and more until he felt the rough patch of hair against his nose and he knew, Yuri had it all. Not like there was a question if Yuri could. Otabek was larger in every way and Yuri can deep throat him with few problems. So, the blonde bobbed his head as his throat relaxed, and hummed around the length to create vibrations. Yuri heard JJ’s head hit the wooden headboard and he moaned. 

 

The hard surface of the headboard did absolutely nothing to snap JJ out of his lusty stupor. The way the Russian sucked his cock was like no other, not even Isabella could do it like that. JJ wolfishly grinned as he self-proclaimed that Yuri was born to suck cock and with that thought, he decided to test the waters and pumped his hips into the blond’s mouth, wondering, hoping, to make him gag. 

Yuri did gag and pulled away, holding JJ’s hips down, “What the fuck! Don’t do that shit when I’m focused,” he scoffed, no venom to his words though. Yuri moved back and started the process all over again since the Canadian decided to thrown him off. As Yuri got back into his groove, he began massaging JJ’s balls and using his rather skilled tongue on a particular vein.

“Fuck who knew you could use that wicked tongue in a more productive way,” JJ groaned, trying to keep his hips still when his eyes locked with those dark, smoldering ones once more as Otabek dropped his own clothes, down to just his skivvies. His very tight and revealing skivvies. JJ could feel his precum hit the back of Yuri’s throat at just the sight of Bek’s strained cock, the lines of it so defining against the light gray of his boxer briefs. If Yuri was the definition of a slender beauty then Otabek was the definition of sharp lines and masculinity that screamed at JJ with his dark sun kissed skin, rock hard abs and a V line that sunk into his underwear. 

JJ’s mouth watered at the sight of Otabek and the mouth of Yuri already doing him in and his cock was the only one being worked. He gulped as he felt the mattress dip down from the weight of the Kazakh man who now kneeled behind the kitten who was licking and sucking away at his dick. 

Yuri preened when he felt Otabek behind him, wiggling his ass for the desperate attention he so craved from his boyfriend. Otabek smacked at his moving ass, even going as far as to leaning over to give it a bite for good measure, licking along the pink skin. 

“Patience kitten or Daddy won’t prep you properly for both of us,” Otabek warned and punctuated his words with a long lick right up Yuri’s crack. 

“Nghh!” Yuri popped off JJ’s spit-glistened cock and arched his back at the feeling of Otabek tongue, mouth and even teeth on his very sensitive hole that clenched around that naughty tongue whenever it dipped inside. 

JJ had never seen anything hotter than the scene unfolding right in front of his eyes. When Yuri cried out and Otabek gave his bottom a hard smack and Yuri’s wide open mouth was immediately back down on and around JJ’s erection, sucking it like it was no tomorrow.

“Whoa there tiger, slow down or this show will be over before it's even started and I want to be apart of the grand finally,” he warned, flashing a grin and getting an eye roll in return with another harsh suck around his sensitive cockhead. “Yuri….such a good little bottom...almost too good,” he hissed, knowing that would get Yuri’s attention. And most likely attitude too. Oh well. It would be worth it. 

Which it did and earned the Canadian a harsh bite right on his inner thigh from the blond. “Fuck!” he cried out in anguish, Yuri grinning from the sight until another loud smack echoed in the room, his grin turning into a moan. 

“Kitten….” came a muffled, husky voice from behind. 

Yuri’s eyes were on JJ as he said, “Sorry Daddy.” and JJ couldn’t help it. He grabbed his cock and pumped himself, one, two, three….until he came, splattering all over Yuri’s face and landed on his own stomach. Instead of his usual scowl, Yuri arched an eyebrow at the mess dripping off his chin. 

“Really LeRoy? Already?” Smack. “Ow, Beka! He fucking came already! Jesus!” Smack. “What the fuck was that fo-” the blonde cut himself off when Otabek got off the bed, and a whimper escaped Yuri’s throat at the loss of pleasure to his twitching hole. Yuri sat up quickly and turned to his boyfriend while grabbing a random cloth and wiping his face, “Daddy!” He corrected, “Please, please daddy I need you,” he begged. JJ bit his lip.

“Hey Beks? Can I have a little fun with your kitten?” the Canadian asked eagerly earning him an eye roll from the other. 

“Sure, but until he learns to behave himself, he won’t be getting any from me,” he quipped.  
In response, JJ gripped Yuri’s hair at the scalp and pushed his face down to his cum covered belly, “Clean it all up kitty cat,” JJ said with a sickeningly sweet voice. Yuri gave a quick glance to Otabek who was carefully watching, when the man nodded, Yuri did as told. JJ was impressed with this relationship. Yuri, the most spiteful and spur of the moment person on Earth, looked at Otabek for permission, even though he knew the older man would never say no. And Otabek gave in to Yuri’s every whim like a champ. Talk about a power couple.

Yuri gave small kitten licks along JJ’s lean torso to clean the cum off. The blonde gave small moans here and there, though mostly unhappy moans. Yuri’s length might be the smallest of all three in the room, but it was still heavy, swollen and needy. The Russian Punk would never go against orders in the bedroom though, at least not intentionally. So, he waited until ‘the king’ was all cleaned up and pulled away slightly. 

JJ watched it all like it was the world's most perfect porno; with a fair skin blonde bombshell that loved to get thrown around, and a dark skinned, buff brooding hero type that loved to have the control. LeRoy looked over at Otabek to see what he was up to. The man was now leaning against the dresser, watching. He was clearly liking something seeing that he cock was…. Just wow. He’d never seen something so large, and if he had, well JJ always assumed it was fake.

But now it was time to test it all, yes Yuri gave JJ a grade A blow job, but that wasn’t really a test since it was Otabek who told him to. JJ’s fingers went back into Yuri's hair, at the scalp once more, and he pulled the blonde’s face until their lips met in a searing hot kiss that Yuri was only too happy to return while straddling the man. Clearly, the Russian was far too gone to complain about who gave him any pleasure as long as he got some.

Otabek observed, leaning over, his eyes meeting JJ’s as he molested his boyfriend’s mouth with his own. He never thought he would be turned on by the thought of someone else touching what was rightfully his, but Otabek trusted Yuri with his everything and knew the blond didn’t love any other. With a large hand fisted his large cock, he noticed JJ continued to stare in his direction. He wasn’t sure if it was the size of his cock or the fact that he was making sure this was all okay. 

Regardless, the Kazakh man smirked in return. “I told you, I won’t touch him until he behaves for me,” he said, knowing Yuri would eventually have a say, because he always eventually had a say. 

Yuri pulled away with a gasp, “Beka! Beka please, I’m being good. Just…. Do something dammit!” the blonde begged with a light embarrassed blush gracing his cheeks, those emerald eyes were pointed to the nightstand, not wanting to make eye contact with either man when he was such a furious ball of want and need, ready to explode at any minute. 

Otabek clicked his tongue and pushed himself off the dresser and walked over to stand near the bed. He yanked Yuri’s head, with rough hands, forcing the blond’s mouth to stretch wide over the crown of his cock, tsking when Yuri gagged and then smacked him right across the face. 

“Come on you can do better for Daddy. Slather up my cock good because you’re gonna need it,” he growled and then his bold hands moved and yanked JJ’s head forward. “You too. Unless you were just here for Yuri.” 

JJ gulped, his cock growing back to life. Never had he ever seen Otabek be so….forward. So demanding like that. It was so hot and so unexpected that he quickly obliged, licking up the side of that massive monster cock, his eyes on Yuri, coaxing him to the same. 

Yuri gave a happy sigh as his tongue finally touched that perfectly huge dick he loved so much. The blonde licked up the length with small needy whines and whimpers. He pushed JJ to suck on the base because Yuri desperately wanted to have the head in his mouth. Quickly the Russian wrapped his pale lips around the tip and sucked roughly, giving off small moans as he looked up and made eye contact with Otabek.

JJ was at the base of Otabek’s impressive cock licking his way up and down what Yuri didn’t already have shoved in his mouth like a self child with candy. “My how the hell does Yuri shove this whole thing in his mouth?” He asked half in amazement and half in bewilderment as he pulled back only to find Yuri gobbling most of it up eagerly in his mouth. 

Otabek chuckled as he rolled his hips to meet Yuri’s lip. “Practice makes perfect JJ,” Otabek replied while he heard Yuri give a pleased moan.

“Yes but, he’s so… little and that,” JJ pointed to Otabek’s cock, “Is definitely not,” he said forgetting what the Kazakh man had ordered him to do earlier. The canadian forgot how rough and commanding Otabek was and Yuri smacked JJ’s thigh as if to remind him there was a task at hand. So, JJ moved down and started to suck the balls into his mouth gently.

“Wow JJ who knew how quickly you learn,” Otabek went to chuckle but it quickly became a low moan as both boys worked his cock and balls, slathering them up rather nicely with their warm, gooey spit. Once Otabek deemed his cock wet enough he gave them both a pat on the head. 

 

“Yura, straddle him and show him how you ride Daddy,” he cooed and gave Yuri a swat on the ass before pulling away, pumping his cock as he watched Yuri get into position. 

“Yes daddy,” Yuri breathed out with a pleased grin, he was happy to show off how he work his hips, “JJ lay in the middle of the bed for me,” he said and pulled away and watched as JJ moved quickly to the center. Yuri gave a sexy smirk, knowing his boyfriend was watching. He needed to give a good show just as much as he had to give a good ride. 

So, Yuri straddled the man and tied up his hair so it was in a messy bun before he reached back and lined himself up, “Get ready~” the blonde said and finally filled himself with JJ’s cock. Yuri moaned and his head fell back, “Shit.”

JJ groaned and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt Yuri’s tight heat, “Fuck you’re so tight,” he groaned as he felt Yuri clench around him. When JJ opened his eyes he saw Otabek who yanked that hair tie right out of Yuri’s hair, earning him a yelp of surprise. 

“I said, your hair stays down,” Otabek coldly reminded Yuri whose lips were parted, his mind clearly hazed over with need. The moment the blonde remembered the earlier order it was clearly written all over his face with an embarrassed blush for forgetting it in the first place. JJ saw Yuri nod before he started to bounce up and down and JJ moaned lowly.

As Otabek got behind the two coupling, his eyes focused on the dark crevice between JJ’s cheeks as he pumped up into Yuri, a wry smile on his face. “Yura, tell daddy how it feels to be fucked by another,” he asked, his voice in a lown hum, as he prodding JJ’s opening with his wet finger he sucked on beforehand. 

Yuri heard JJ’s small nervous gasp and grinned, Otabek would never hurt someone he was having sex with…. unless they wanted that, “Almost as good as it feels to be fucked by you daddy,” Yuri said and started to roll his hips as he bit down hard in his lower lip. Yuri was searching his inside with JJ’s cock, looking for his prostate.

JJ’s eyes hooded over and his knee jerk reaction was to smack at Yuri’s ass for the backhanded compliment as he thrusted his hips up sharply to meet Yuri’s own searching ones.

“Someone should just learn to keep their mouth shut and enjoy the cock inside of….Ngh!” JJ’s eyes screwed shut at the sudden fullness in his ass, Otabek sliding not one but two spit slicked fingers up to the second knuckle right up and inside of JJ that he stilled at the sensation and looked over Yuri’s shoulder directly at the Khazk. “What the hell was that for?” he sneered, his usual light demeanor peeling away to a more frantic, desperate and needy man who was deep down. 

But Otabek was having none of the talking back and scissored his fingers wide inside JJ who nearly whimpered at the sensation. “That’s what you get for smacking my Yura. Only I can punish him for his misbehaving, is that clear?” His voice was low, demanding, warning. 

“Yeah but...Ngh fuck!” Another finger was promptly stuffed inside of his already burning hole. 

“But nothing. You will do as I say. As a matter of fact…” Otabek withdrew his fingers only to replace them with his bulbous cockhead. “I think it’s time you fucking learned your place….LeRoy.” And with those words, he pushed his throbbing erection right up and into the panicking Canadian, teeth clenched from how JJ squeezed around his member. 

He swatted at Yura’s ass. “Make him relax Yura. You’re not doing your job if he’s feeling more pain than pleasure,” he barked at Yuri, holding most of his cock in his head, waiting for JJ to open up a little more him. 

Yuri squeaked at the smack and nodded, “Yes daddy,” he told the man before starting to move his hips again, the blonde’s nails dug into JJ’s chest and he couldn’t help but moan, “I never thought YOUR cock would feel so good,” he groaned, yet another back handed compliment. That was likely the nicest Yuri would ever be however. 

Otabek growled behind Yuri and snatched his hair, pulling his head back, and latching down harshly onto his neck, earning him yet another squeak. “If I hear one more backhanded compliment out of you, I won’t let you finish. Is that clear, kitten?”

JJ watched the scene unfold in front of him and his cock actually grew inside of Yuri at how demanding Otabek was, and how submissive the bratty blonde could be. He actually felt his body relax, his eyes trained on where his cock disappeared into Yuri and even threw Yuri a cocky grin, knowing there was not shit he could do or Beka would really put the law down. 

Instead of his usual remarks, he simply rolled his hips up into Yuri, a plea to keep going and in result, Otabek’s own thick member slipped in another inch or so, causing JJ to dig his own nails into Yuri’s bony hips. 

Yuri groaned when he felt JJ push inside of him, he had to hide the pleased look he wanted to show when he felt JJ grip him tightly. The Russian leaned forward, his perfect bottom on display for Otabek, and Yuri kissed JJ, “Don’t worry, he’s rough, but he won’t do more than you can handle. Relax for him and I guarantee you”ll feel better than ever,” he told the Canadian before once more, starting to move his hips. This time when his lips firmly against JJ’s and he felt the older man nod slightly.

JJ did his best to relax; he focused on the way Yuri’s hips moved on him. How softly and smooth those pale lips that were kissing him so hard felt. It wasn’t long before he was forgetting that there was something rather large waiting to push it’s way inside because he was to used to the full feeling. When he realized this, JJ stopped kissing Yuri, “Okay, I can handle a little more.”

With JJ’s words, Otabek slid a little further inside and started his own rhythmic hip roll, groaning at the sight of Yuri being impaled, admiring the way his lovely little ass swallowed JJ’s cock over and over again. Never did Otabek think he would get off on seeing another deep inside of his boyfriend. But something about having a front row seat to it all was motivating him to thrust a little deeper, and a little rougher to see just how much JJ could handle. 

And then an exhilarating thought came to mind. 

“JJ,” he called to the other, to gain his attention away from the kissing Russian. JJ titled his head, giving Otabek the sexiest bedroom eyes and he almost forgot what he was going to ask in the first place until Yuri sat up to bounce faster on JJ. 

“Think there’s room for another cock in there?” He asked the other and in response JJ’s eyes widened. 

 

“No!” Yuri spat, flustered that the two were talking about fitting into Yuri like Yuri wasn't there, “No god damned way in hell. JJ isn’t even as big as you Beka and I’m already filled, I can’t fit both of you. And besides JJ is just starting to enjoy your cock,” the blonde was rambling because the idea of stuffing both men inside of him was the most nerve racking thing he’d ever heard.

“But…” Otabek once again pressed Yuri into his sweat glistened chest. “Wouldn’t you enjoy my cock more? Come on kitten, I know you can take it. You were made to be filled, were you not?” He ran his large hands up and down Yuri’s chest as he whispered encouraging words in his ear that JJ had to strain to even hear. He watched as Otabek rolled Yuri’s nipples in between his fingers until they were pert, perky and standing at attention. 

JJ’s mouth went dry. They were really gonna do this. All be connected at one time. The thought alone was driving him inside and he found himself sitting up so that Yuri was pressed between the both of them, all three sharing pants, and mingling hot breaths. JJ peppered kisses along Yuri’s collarbone, his eyes never failed to look away from those dark smoldering ones behind Yuri. 

“Never figured you were for one not up for a challenge….kitten~,” he cooed before his lips met Yuri’s.

“Mph!’ Yuri turned his face away to break the kiss, “Are you fucking joking LeRoy, I’ve taken every challenge you’ve thrown at me! And that won't ever change you dumb fu-” that's when he realized he had played right into JJ’s little trap. He turned to Otabek who was grinning and realized the same thing and in Russian he quickly spat out “You two are as evil as Joseph Stalin and Rasputin when you’re together.”

“Oh?” Otabek spoke back, his Russian accent thick in his mouth. “And what does that make you? Our princess Anastasia?” He turned Yuri’s face, his mouth conquering Yuri’s, keeping him distracted as he maneuvered to slip his cock out of JJ, the other hissing at the sudden loss, Yuri’s eyes wandering over to him, but with a grasp grasp on his jaw, Otabek kept him in place, invading his mouth with his tongue and teeth as he slid his cock up and down the cleft of Yuri’s ass. With Yuri’s thighs settled on top of JJ’s, he was in perfect position, his ass cheeks spread a little, his hands in Otabek’s hair, dragging him, drowning him in sinful wet kisses. 

And while Otabek worked on Yuri’s mouth, JJ worked on his neck, biting and sucking while his hand curled around Yuri’s pink dripping cock. Both men were working Yuri at every angle to keep him relaxed, like putting child down to bed. One wrong move on either of their parts, and this would be a no go. 

So when the Russian was like puddy in the arms, whimper, and wirthing at every touch, kiss and suck of his skin, is when Otabek made his move, and slipped his cockhead right up and into Yuri, disturbing the flow, all three of them moaning, whether in pain or pleasure, Otabek wasn’t sure, but continue to push himself til about halfway, the point where he could no longer fit inside without hurting Yuri. 

Yuri knew, when Otabek took his mouth under full control, he knew what they were planning. The blonde stayed as alert at he could but with one God attacking his mouth and one…. Not so awful looking man kissing all of his most sensitive areas it wasn’t long before he was whimpering like a god damned girl. Yuri moved on the length slightly until he felt a burn that was rather familiar to him. That feeling of Otabek’s cock pressing inside of him. Fuck, it hurt. He’d been filled many many times with Otabeks impressive length, but never had he been this stretched. For once in his life he was worried about tearing until the man stopped moving and Yuri was given a moment to breath, “You are definitely Stalin,” Yuri spat once more in Russian. Yuri breathed deeply knowing the best way to get through this was to relax and enjoy.

The Russian Punk closed his eyes and took his sweet time; Fuck JJ and Otabek’s needs. Yuri didn’t know how long he took before he felt properly adjusted, but it was a while, “Okay okay, you win, go deeper,” he instructed the ring leader.

JJ’s head was swimming when Yuri spoke for the second time but this time in a language he couldn’t understand. He was feeling somewhat jealous at how easily the two could communciate in that sexy thick Russian accent. But any toxic feelings he was having was washed over with the incredible sensation of skin on skin, Otabek’s skin to be exact and when the Kahazk moved, he not only dragged whimpers out of Yuri but out of JJ as well, he was now thinking he was not nearly experienced as he once thought he was. 

This was all new to him. Unfamiliar territory he had never set foot on. Sure he has had his share of threesomes in his days but that was with two woman, not this. Not this overwhelming sensation to bust a nut at any moment with Yuri bearing down and Otabek thrusted upwards. JJ was like a deer caught in headlights, suddenly at loss at what to do. All of a sudden a sharp and mind boggling pain spread through his back, pulling JJ out of his thoughts and into the cheshire grin that spread across Yuri’s face. Yuri had purposely clawed at him with everything those perfectly manicured nails could muster.

“Hey! Fucknut, you wanted this you have to do work too,” the angry blonde that was still getting used to the feeling of this all spat, “You wanted to prove you could keep up and you were doing just fine until now dumbass,” Yuri said, the was another backhanded compliment but for once he actually meant it to be nice.

A low guttural noise sounded from behind Yuri and it had JJ straightening up, knowing Otabek was growing impatient not because of Yuri but because of him. So without further adieu, he claimed that bratty mouth, and moved his own hips in tandem with Otabek and by god, the friction was even more amazing now that he was also a moving part in the pleasure of it all. JJ’s hands went to feel the dimple piercings on the blonde’s back. Fuck, why did he love them so much?

The three worked together for what felt like hours like this. Otabek catching JJ’s mouth from time to time as he pumped half of his cock into Yuri, Yuri whimpering, huffing, and bouncing, his hair stuck to his sweat glistened face, and JJ licking that tangy sweat off of Yuri’s writhing body whenever he could. It was getting to the point where JJ wasn’t sure who’s mouth was who’s, or who’s moan was who’s, they were all just limbs moving, fucking in raw need to get off. 

The blonde was so full and felt so good he was quickly feeling his end nearing, “Be-uh-Daddy~ I need to come please, oh god please,” he whimpered desperately as he gripped his own neglected length and started to stroke it rather quickly. JJ watched with a dropped jaw, Yuri had to ask permission? Oh this was too good.

Otabek nipped at the nape of Yuri’s neck before peering over his shoulder. “Should we let him?” He asked, his voice rough with arousal. By god it was the sexiest thing JJ had heard and he nodded but not before the impatient brat butted in.

“Of course you should fucking let me! I have to cocks shoved into my ass!” Yuri spat in an annoyed huff, he was so, so very ready to feel the orgasm that was threatening to come.

JJ was about to say ‘then cum’ but the Yur’s head was sharply turned, his cheeks squished between tan fingers. 

“Why don’t you ask Daddy again and with the manners he taught you. Hm?” Otabek’s eyes were serious, as serious as his hips that suddenly stilled. JJ took that que and stopped mid thrust, his own balls were tightening as well. Then he held Yuri’s wrist, forcing Yuri to seize fisting himself to completion. 

Yuri breathed heavily as he was filled with even more desperation, “D-daddy please! I need to finish, please, please, please daddy,” he whimpered and he shifted around desperately to get some type, any type, of pleasure.

Otabek gave JJ a curt nod and within seconds they were both thrusting up into Yuri with wild abandon, hips erratic, cocks sliding and hitting every wall of Yuri’s twitching hole. “Cum for me kitten. Cum for your daddy,” Otabek growled In yuri’s ear before latching on with tongue and teeth and pulling at his earlobe, knowing the pain would send Yuri over the edge. 

Yuri gasped and squeaked, he felt so good a sound couldn't even fall from his perfect lips. Until he came, that is. Yuri screamed louder than he ever had before, so loud his throat went raw and even still he cried out for beka, for daddy, and even for JJ. Each cry louder and more hurried than the last as everything he had to offer spilled all over JJ’s chest and stomach.

Yuri cumming was the hottest thing JJ had ever witnessed in his entire life, and within a matter of seconds, he was pumping his seed up and into Yuri as soon as his own name fell off those pink lips. He didn’t even form coherent words, just grunted right in Yuri’s mouth, his body jolted as his orgasm took him over. 

It wasn’t until he was coming down did he realize he was just repeating their names like a damn mantra, right along Yuri’s lips as he felt Yuri bump harshly into him, knocking him down onto the bed, his cock slipping out and something else shoving right on in. 

With brute force, Otabek had pushed Yuri on top of JJ and plowed into his used hole, his arms caging the two as he grunted and groaned in the nape of Yuri’s neck. Within seconds, his thrusts slowed with more force than the last and when Otabek finally came, his cock sheathed to the base, he pressed them both into the mattress and growled like a wild animal, stuffing Yuri full of his cum. 

He pulled out just to stuff back a mixture of both men’s seed, breeding Yuri and keeping him full, careful not to collapse on the other two as his own orgasm shook him to the core. It was incredible how easily Yuri’s hole was to slip into once the two had stretched him to capacity. 

As he gasped for breath Yuri moved an arm back and pushed against Otabek’s broad chest. The blonde knew Otabek would understand the meaning behind that. When Yuri was pulled out of and empty other than Otabek and JJ’s seed, he hissed. He was almost positive that being emptied after than hurt worse than being filled. He fell to his side, facing JJ who was looking at him with a cocktail of emotions, and Yuri turned to lay on his back, only to gasp in pain and instantly turn to Otabek laying his head on him.

“Well kitten? Was the pleasure worth the pain?” JJ asked the boy, shivering from the loss of sudden body heat. 

“No. Not unless you get your scrawny ass over here,” the blonde mumbled, though he was looking away JJ could hear the pout in Yuri’s voice but before moving he looked at the blonde’s real boyfriend who nodded his approval.

“Who are you calling scrawny? I’m bigger than you in literally every possible way,” JJ teased as he spooned Yuri and rubbed gently at the tattoo Otabek had given the blonde, who relaxed even more. He was learning just how Yuri liked his aftercare. Cuddles and compliments, which JJ had plenty to give. 

“I don’t look at myself as much as I look at Beka. To me you're scrawny,” Yuri explained as he slowly caught his breath and then added, “And I’m a twink. Not scrawny, thank you very much.”

JJ laughed at that and shook his head. He wondered if something like this could ever happen again, he hoped to. Never before had he ever felt such pleasure like the way Yuri felt around him, or the sexy surprising way Otabek commands the entire room. JJ realized then, no wonder Otabek never cared what Yuri says or does in the public eye. Because Otabek knows he has control where it actually matters. So if Otabek commands everything in this closed off part of their life, would he let JJ come back around?

JJ gathered his courage and he nuzzled into the blond locks that surrounded him. “So what’s the likely chance that this could happen again?” He asked, his voice catching, showing his slight nerves at asking such a question. Sure, JJ was usually the confident, over the top skater but after something like that, something so intimate that is usually shared between two people, he was feeling rather vulnerable. 

Otabek was rubbing Yuri’s head, smoothing out his tangles as he spoke. “I guess that really depends on kitten here. Who took us both so well, might I add.” He added the compliment knowing Yuri would be more susceptible. 

The blonde purred happily at the attention Otabek was giving him, “Maybe. But I’m not getting much verbal attention from the Canadian,” he complained and closed his eyes.

Otabek stifled the chuckle in response to JJ rolling his eyes but nonetheless moving closer to speak in his ear. “My apologies, Yura. I was too busy mesmerizing how you taste on my tongue and how good you felt around dick. Can you blame me?” He cooed and nuzzled the skin behind Yuri’s ear, knowing it was a ticklish spot for him. 

Yuri almost blushed until the man nuzzled into a ticklish spot and he giggled, “How the fuck did you know to go behind my ear? That’s not a common place, what the fuck?” he asked after he realized he just giggled at something JJ fucking LeRoy did. He cuddled closer to Otabek, he was rather thrill with his boyfriend and how well he handled everything; especially with how possessive Otabek could get when he was being Daddy.

“Tch, you don’t remember practice when I come up behind you and tickle you just to piss you off? I’m awfully hurt, kitten,” JJ pouted but his eyes dance with amusement as he noticed the blond practically purring in between them, his pants slowing down to calmer, slower breaths as Otabek kissed him tenderly and even reached over to stroke JJ’s hip bone with his thumb. 

JJ smirked at the small affection and placed his hand over Otabek, welcoming the sleeping veil that was drifted over all three of them. 

“Yeah I don't mind if you come around again,” Yuri said to JJ with a yawn. The blonde got cozy and comfy, pulling a blanket up with his feet until Otabek got ahold of it and covered all three. Yuri couldn’t sleep without a blanket. Yuri smiled and kissed Otabek’s chest. After a few minutes Yuri looked up at his boyfriend, “Alexei,” he said calmly.

Otabek’s eyes fluttered open and he peeked down at his lover. “Hm?” he grunted sleepily. 

“I’m not Anastasia,” Yuri said, once again speaking Russian, “I’m Alexei*, he’s male.”

JJ listened to the foreign words and then watched as Otabek shifted to turn the light off enveloping the room in complete darkness, “Are you two talking about me?” he cooed.

The blonde snorted, “Why would I do that?” he asked, finally back to being the spiteful blonde they knew so well.

“Ya lyublyu tebya, Aleksey. Sladkiye Mechty**,” Otabek replied and snuggled closer to the other two and then added. “What do you think JJ? Maybe next time I’ll have a full go at you.”

JJ hummed in agreement. “Sounds nice.” 

And with the air tainted with tangy scent of sex and the floating words of hopes to continue whatever this was, all three succumbed to sleep. 

 

Only to deal with a very sore and pouty blonde brat that swore revenge in the morning. But they cared for him all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Alexei is the younger brother of the Duchess Anastsia. 
> 
> ** - Russian for "I love you, my Alexei. Sweet Dreams"

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my Otayuri fansongs: tumblr.com/blog/missmindysingingalltheships
> 
> Check out Kiwi at: tumblr.com/blog/the-demon-of-the-angels


End file.
